


Desertion

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, M/M, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: John is alone.





	Desertion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts), [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts).



> What is happening? It depends on your point of view.
> 
> This is a companion piece to Sherlock's POV- Ennui.
> 
> These are my first attempts at 221B Ficlets. Angst is not my usual neighborhood.

I am a soldier who has deserted his post, leaving in fury, thoughtless and cruel.

Nasty words upon my lips, not willing to risk a flying fist, I ran away into the night.

Three long days, that feel like centuries, I have been gone. Scarcely missed- of that I'm sure.

The violin can screech and moan to its heart's content without complaint. He's no longer bothered by a nagging lover about those things that shouldn't matter.

I am not needed to feed, or clothe or insist on sleep for a full grown man who will care for himself when I am gone.

He has his music, he has his books, experiments, cases and those bespoke suits.

Once again, he tastes the freedom of being alone, to live his life as he desires.

As for me, a foolish sod, broken by my own resolve to be the Captain in command. Now I see my meager worth.

How he must relish his solitude. The peaceful quiet, the comfort of release from the martinet that shouted rules.

Chaos can reign in the kitchen and flat. Neatness be damned. Science's the thing.

Now he can be just who he is, unchained from the burden of me.

My key, the door, the well worn stairs. Climb the scaffold to my fate.

Sobs, embracing, kisses, smiles- Blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> To my two inspirations- ChrisCalledMeSweetie and DaisyFairy, who keep luring me into more trouble and fun. 
> 
> Let me know how I did. ♥️


End file.
